fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hisui Hatsuzuki
'' Hey...What kind of game are you ? '' Hisui is fan-made customer in series Papa Louie. She appeared in Papa Cupcakeria, Papa Pastaria, Papa Donuteria and Papa’s Scooperia Appearance Hisui has a tradtional beauty. she has short, black hair which is short than the bangs . She wears a white clip on both side of her bangs and has green eyes. She has a white and purple handphone and pink glasses. She wears black hoodie with cyan corn and white arms. She also wears a black mini skirt and a cyan vertical line. Her cyan strap has small purple bag and her shoes are black with cyan laces . On the right hand, she wears a gray gaming glove with black accents and cyan "buttons". Without jacket, she wears a purple shirt with a cyan planet and light purple ring printed on it, and has purple and cyan striped arm warmers Personality Hisui normally is quiet and a bit antisocial, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. Background The Promise Hisui and Kohaku were born in Hatsuzuki Clan, is well-known as traditional Japanese dancer, and her traditionalist family was very overbearing due to this important role. As a child, Hisui was overshadowed by her twin sister for being a genius and dancer prodigy that her grandmother, who is the head of the clan; was looking for; hence, Hisui was never acknowledged by her grandmother along with most of her family. The only person she had was her mother, who was different from her other family due to only being related to the family through marriage. She was very protective of Hisui, always staying by her side and happily watching her bad dancing. When Hisui, her sister and her mom visited to Powder Point, she lost and was very scared. Luckily, a girl named Yuri appeased her that he found Hisui's mom and guided her to play games . After finding mom, they said goodbye and promised to play again. Broken child On that day...I was broken.. said Hisui But, that chance probadly won't come because that innocent Hisui was disapeared. After one year, Kohaku was terminally ill and died. So, Hisui became the heiress and was taken from her mom by her grandmother, who wanted to raise her strictly according to the family traditions for the sake of the Clan's pride. She didn't let Hisui even see her mon, supposedly considering her was a bad influence on her. Making things worse, all alduts favored her, female classmates took advantages and the boys bullied her due to her famous bloodline. Couldn't stand these anymore, she ran away. Jadeite After that, she realized she didn't any money left, she used her game skills to take part in game contests and won. Soon, Hisui's been known as Jadeite - a gamer who like travel all over the world to try all kind of games except dacing games because of her trauma. After winning Powder Point game show, she moved to Hazelnut High School, in Frostfield because her mother wanted her to overcome the trauma and go out with friends than played video games. Relationships Family Shinju Hatsuzuki Hisui was separated from her mother and has been taken care by her grandmother since her childhood. Because she was very stric at her and favor her sister than her, Hisui blames her for the cause of her trauma Dia Hatsuzuki Unlike other members of the clan, Hisui respects her mother. She claims that her mother is the only one who is always by her side. Hiyoko said that she always felt calm whenever her dad is near her, unlike Hisui's relationship with her mom and her grandma. The reason why she Trivia * She is often seen wearing headphones, listening to music , when she wants to block out reality * Beside playing games, she likes reading manga and watch anime in her free time. Her favorite anime is Neon Genesis Evangelion. * She is cat-lover * Yuriy and Hisui ; who are created by Mordred2003, starkly contrast with each other. The sunny, genuinely gentle and caring Yuriy serves as this to the stoic, deadpan Hisui. Their personalities are diametric opposites in a Red Oni, Blue Oni dynamic. Being forced by families as children, they react to their situation differently. Hisui's become introverted and escapism while Yuriy happily accepted and didn't care about childrens extremely joking about his look. * Hisui has a mental diversion called Escapism. She relies on playing video games in order to forget her childhood experiences and her past trauma * Hisui sightly resembles Asuka Langley Soryu in Neon Genesis Evangelion. They both rely on playing video games in order to forget their childhood experiences and their past trauma. * Her name means Jade, a gemstone. It’s mainly considered as a symbol of serenity, tranquility, and purity. It’s a stone that’s believed to bring in good luck, friendship, peace, and harmony. It is the ultimate "Dream Stone," revered in ancient cultures, as well as today, to access the spiritual world, gain insight into ritualistic knowledge, encourage creativity, and dream-solve * Her surname means "First Moon". It's also the name of the Japanese Destroyers Gallery Hisui without jacket.jpg|Hisui without hoodie Hisui school.jpg|Hisui during school Hisui small.jpg|Young Hisui Hisui comet con.jpg|Hisui during Comet con. * Category:Girls Category:H Customers Category:Customers created by Mordred2003 Category:Japanese Category:Sushiria Customers Category:Donuteria Category:Students